Goodbye
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Kuroko?"/"Tentu, apa itu Kagami-kun?"/"Seandainya aku mati, apakah kau akan menangis, Kagami-kun?"/Kau baru menyadari seseorang itu penting ketika dia..."/"Dasar bodoh..." Review Please, Minna :D (For Kagami's Birthday, gomen telat)


**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

_"Buka matamu Kuroko! Zodiak Aquarius tidak boleh seperti ini,"_

_"…"_

**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

_"Kurochin, kau tidak ingin makan dengan mata terpejam, bukan?"_

_"…"_

**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

_"Ne, Kurokocchi…Kau bisa mendengarku? Kumohon…"_

_"…"_

**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

_"Tetsu! Sialan kau! Jangan tertidur di saat seperti ini!"_

_"…"_

**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

_"Tetsuya! Buka matamu! Ini perintah! Tetsuya!"_

_"…"_

**_Pip…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Goodbye"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Genre : Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU (ceritanya Kiseki No Sedai tanpa Kuroko berada di tim Teiko dan Kuroko di Seirin), Typo (s), and anything!**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

* * *

Bagi anggota Kiseki No Sedai, sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Pemain yang mengikuti kemana cahaya-nya melangkah. Pemain yang tidak bisa berdiri seorang diri. Dan pemain yang membutuhkan sebuah kerja sama tim.

Bagi anggota Kiseki No Sedai—seseorang tanpa ekspresi dan memiliki hawa minim—Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang pemain belakang ketika mereka bermain. Seorang figur yang berjalan di belakang panggung. Tidak bermain peran antagonis ataupun protagonist. Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah pemain lewat.

Bagi Kiseki No Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya, bukanlah siapa-siapa.

**.**

**_Bukankah seperti itu? _**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu mengandung begitu banyak arti. Antara kesal, menahan amarah, namun juga terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya. Perasaan tertekan juga rasa frustasi semuanya menyatu dalam nada suara Kagami Taiga ketika bertanya tadi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memandang tajam pada kelima orang di depannya. Terlihat tidak rela mengetahui maksud mereka untuk berada di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat' itu. Ruang yang memancarkan hawa-hawa menegangkan dan putus asa. Terlebih begitu di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang mereka kenal. Termasuk Kagami sendiri.

"Kami…" Kise yang pertama kali membuka suara, terdengar ragu-ragu, "Hanya ingin melihat keadaan Kurokocchi."

"Melihat? Kau bilang melihat?" nada suara Kagami meninggi, tertawa masam, lalu mendengus angkuh, "Aku kira orang seperti kalian tdiak pernah peduli lagi pada orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"Jangan seenaknya!" sela Aomine cepat sebelum Kise kembali membuka suara, "Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Hanya karena Tetsu kini salah satu anggota tim-mu, jangan berpikir kalau kami semua tidak peduli lagi padanya!"

"Bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu?"

"Kurang ajar!"

Nyaris. Begitu nyaris. Jika saja Akashi tidak dengan cepat menahan langkah dan sebelah tangan Aomine yang sudah terangkat untuk mengahantam wajah Kagami, pasti saat ini aksi baku hantam antara Aomine dan Kagami sudah terjadi. Dalam keadaan ketika Kuroko tengah melawan maut.

"Hentikan, Daiki! Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit," Akashi memperingatkan, berusaha menahan Aomine yang mulai tidak terkendali,

"Sebaiknya kau yang tidak menghalangiku, Akashi. Apa kau tidak marah dikatakan seperti itu olehnya?! Apa kau tidak merasa—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu saat ini Tetsuya tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya?"

Hening.

Aomine, ketiga anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya ditambah Kagami mematung bersamaan begitu mendengar ucapan Akashi tadi. Kata-kata itu tepat mengenai jantung mereka. Menohok tepat pusat kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya, tengah berada di ambang hidup dan matinya._**

**_._**

"Kurochin…" suara Murasakibara berhasil memecah ketegangan yang beberapa menit lalu tercipta, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pintu ruang UGD di depannya. "Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tingat keberuntungan _Aquarius _saat ini berada di paling atas. Berdoalah kalau semua itu benar dan menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko," sahut Midorima menambahkan. Namun begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi, ia melanjutkan, "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang kukenal menderita,"

"Bukan kau saja yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Kami semua begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Kami semua peduli pada Kurokocchi-ssu," sahut Kise—sedikit memelas. Berusaha meyakinkan Kagami akan kesungguhan semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai terhadap mantan anggota mereka. Mantan anggota yang tengah terbaring tisak sadarkan diri.

"Hanya karena kami pernah membuangnya, bukan berarti kami tidak lagi peduli padanya, Taiga. Kami berada di sini, karena Tetsuya pernah menjadi bagian dari kami," ujar Akashi kemudian, terdengar tenang dan terkontrol.

Kedua tangan Kagami terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. mendengar kata 'membuang' yang diucapkan Akashi tadi, apalagi menyangkut Kuroko, kembali membuat dirinya diredam amarah. Kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan. Kata yang telah menyakiti hati kecil Kuroko Tetsuya, sebaiknya tidak boleh diucapkan!

"Dan kalian baru saja sadar kalau Kuroko telah menjadi bagian diri kalian setelah keadaan Kuroko seperti ini?! Apa kalian tidak malu berkata seperti itu setelah kalian 'membuang' Kuroko begitu saja?!" bentak Kagami setengah berteriak, ia menatap nyalang kelima orang di depannya yang tidak berani menatap dirinya balik. Kecuali Akashi.

"Itu…" tanpa sadar Kise terisak pelan, "Kami tahu kalau kami salah,"

"Salah?! Apa kalian baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau kalian salah?! Kalian baru menyadarinya ketika Kuroko hendak mati?!"

"Hentikan itu!" teriak Aomine, membuat semua orang menatap dirinya, "Kuberi satu hal, Kagami, Tetsu tidak akan mati. Dia akan tetap hidup dan kembali pada kami. Kembali menjadi anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Dia akan kembali bermain basket sebagai bayanganku!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kagami-kun, bisakah aku meminta satu pertolongan padamu?" _

_"Tentu, apa itu Kuroko?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kali ini, Kagami harus mengalah pada perdebatannya. Ia ingin membantah, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin melawan, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ia ingin melarang, tapi ia tahu kalau semua itu bukanlah hal yang diharapkan Kuroko. Kali ini, Kagami mengaku kalah.

"Itukah yang kalian harapkan? Berharap kalau Kuroko akan bermain kembali bersama kalian?" tanya Kagami, nada suaranya mulai melunak. Terkejut akan perubah sikap Kagami yang tiba-tiba berubah, Aomine dan yang lainnya hanya mengagguk pelan. Tanda 'iya' dalam pertanyaan Kagami.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Menurutmu, apakah anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya—entah iya atau tidak—mengaharapkan aku kembali untuk bermain basket bersama mereka?" _

_"Mmm…Entahlah. Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu, Kuroko? Bukankah tadi kau meminta bantuanku?"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini Kagami tidak bisa egois terhadap pendiriannya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan sifat tidak ingin kalahnya. Kali ini saja, biarkan ia, Kagami Taiga, kalah karena permintaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kagami menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya panjang, "Sepertinya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukatakan,"

Demi Tuhan! Aomine dan yang lainnya benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat Kagami yang satu ini. Benar-benar terlihat aneh dan seperti bukan Kagami Taiga yang biasa mereka lihat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kuroko memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian,"

Memperjelas apa maksudnya, Kagami mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jacket yang dikenakannya. Terlihat seperti sebuah surat, berwarna-warni sesuai dengan rambut anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Dengan berat hati, kertas surat itu sudah berpindah tangan dari Kagami ke tangan Akashi. Meminta Akashi saja untuk membagikannya.

"Sudah ada nama kalian masing-masing di dalam surat itu," sahut Kagami kemudian, "Aku hanya menyerahkannya sesuai permintaan Kuroko."

Akashi menatap dalam diam kelima surat di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan kosong, karena saat ini pikirannya tengah berperang dengan batinnya. Setelah yakin apa yang dilakukannya, Akashi mendesah pelan, lalu menatap Kagami.

"Terima kasih." Katanya, "Aku tahu ini tulisan Tetsuya,"

"Sama-sama," selesai berkata seperti itu, Kagami berbalik lalu melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Lalu, kalau aku mati, apa mereka akan menangis untukku, Kagami-kun?" _

_"Hei, biacara apa kau ini?! jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Kuroko!"_

_"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja,"_

_"Kalau begitu bertanyalah yang jelas!"_

_"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya seperti ini…"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pintu ruang rawat itu terasa dingin. Sudah dua jam berlalu pintu ruang UGD itu masih tertutup dan akhirnya terbuka. Membuat Akashi dan yang lainnya langsung menemui dokter yang baru saja menangani operasi Kuroko. Meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan Kuroko. Berharap yang sebaik-baiknya.

Dan hasilnya…

Tidak seperti yang diharapkan, namun juga sedikit membuat harapan mereka bertambah.

Kuroko masih dinyatakan kritis tapi tetap bernapas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Seandainya aku mengembuskan napas terakhirku nanti, apakah kau akan menangis, Kagami-kun?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat dan nyaris seperti tidak terjadi. Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti berdetik dan bumi berhenti berputar. Kejadian itu, kejadian yang hampir merebut nyawa Kuroko Tetsuya. Kejadian yang menghantam seluruh jiwa dan raga Kuroko, membantingnya tanpa ampun, melemparnya sejauh mungkin, lalu berakhir dengan menyiksanya sekejam mungkin. Tepat ketika tabrakan itu terjadi terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya di depan anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Pertemuan antara Kuroko dan anggota Kiseki No Sedai secara kebetulan, namun juga pertemuan yang bisa dibilang tragis.

"Kurokocchi…"

Kise menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah itu dengan sedih. Sosok dengan berbagai selang infus memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hanya suara garis dalam monitor menunjukan Kuroko masih hidup dan bernapas. Menunjukan Kuroko belum menyerah.

Sebelah tangan Kise terangkat, lalu membeli lembut sebelah pipi Kuroko. Hanya sebuah sentuhan pelan, meminta Kuroko untuk mengetahui kalau anggota satu tim-nya dulu ada di sampingnya.

"Lihat, kami semua berkumpul bersamamu." Ujar Kise, suaranya terdengar tercekat, "Apa kau tidak senang jika kami berkumpul kembali?"

Di belakang Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara menatap sosok Kuroko dalam diam, mendengarkan setiap kalimat Kise dalam kebisuan. Sedangkan di sisi kiri dan kanan Kise, terdapat Aomine juga Akashi. Memandang sosok Kuroko yang terlelap lekat-lekat. Sosok yang tertidur dengan tenang dan damai. Bahkan sampai damainya, terlihat seperti kedua iris _baby blue_-nya tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

"Hei, Tetsu, kau tidak dilahirkan menjadi seorang putri tidur," oh! Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Aomine saat ini, yang jelas, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkannya, "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi bayanganku?" Aomine mendekat ke samping tempat tidur Kuroko, lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kuroko. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," gumam Akashi pelan,

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Hening. Tidak menjawab juga tidak merespon.

"Jangan mengabaikan panggilanku, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kalau kau mendengarku,"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kuroko! Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu itu! Sebenarnya ada denganmu ini?! Tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu. Kau ada di sini, Kuroko. Kau tidak mati," _

_"Aku kan hanya meminta kepastian darimu saja, Kagami-kun."_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak mempedulikan Kise dan Aomine yang mulai terisak, Akashi masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, Midorima mencoba mencarikan suasana yang terasa mencekam saat ini. Ia berjalan memutari ranjang Kuroko, berhadapan dengan Kise, Aomine dan Akashi. Menatap Kuroko sejenak, setelah itu ia mendongak. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengangkat kertas surat berwarna hijau yang diberikan dari Akashi tadi. Surat yang ditulis oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bukankah lebih baik membacanya sekarang?" tanya Midorima kepada keempat orang di depannya,

"Midochin ingin membacanya sekarang?" mengkuti gerakan Midorima, Murasakibara menatap dalam-dalam kertas surat berwarna ungu di depannya.

"Bukankah itu yang diharapkan Kuroko?"

Mengerti apa maksud Midorima, keempat anggota yang lainnya beralih menatap surat yang berada di tangan masing-masing. Kertas polos dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan tulisan nama mereka masing-masing. Yang mereka tahu itu memang tulisan Kuroko.

Menghela napas panjang berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit dada mereka, perlahan-lahan kertas surat itu dibuka lalu dibaca secara bersama-sama. Walaupun isi dari setiap tulisan di kertas itu berbeda-beda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Midorima Shintarou,_

_Mungkin di antara anggota yang lainnya, Midorima-kun yang terlihat tidak terlalu akrab denganku. Kita berdua juga jarang mengobrol atau membicarakan sesuatu di luar klub. Aku memang tidak bisa melawanmu dalam permainan shogi seperti Akashi-kun, aku jarang pulang bersamamu seperti Kise-kun, dan aku juga tidak terlalu paham dengan ramalan oha-asa yang sering kau maksud. _

_Tapi, percayalah, aku bersyukur bisa kenal dengan Midorima-kun dan anggota yang lainnya. Walaupun kini, aku bukan lagi anggota Kiseki No Sedai, hal yang paling tidak pernah bisa kulupakan adalah ketika aku menjadi bagian dari kalian. _

_Terima kasih. _

**.**

"Aku tidak seperti itu, nanodayo." Sahut Midorima pelan, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kembali menatap Kuroko, lalu mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi bagian dari anggota Kiseki, Kuroko."

**.**

_Murasakibara Atsushi,_

_Terima kasih untuk makanannya selama ini, Murasakibara-kun. Terkadang aku merasa iri, perbedaan tinggi badan yang terlalu jauh antara kau dan aku. Rasanya aku juga ingin memiliki tinggi badan sepertimu. Bermain basket dengan mudah, dan melakukan shot dengan indah sepertimu. Kau juga yang selalu menepuk puncak kepalaku ketika aku masih menjadi anggota Kiseki No Sedai. _

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan Murasakibara-kun. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, aku tidak pernah menyesal dan pernah menjadi bagian dari diri kalian. Bohong jika kubilang, rasanya tidak menyakitkan ketika kalian tidak lagi menganggapku. Tapi untuk semuanya, aku tetap merasa senang ketika waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Murasakibar-kun dan yang lainnya. _

_Terima kasih._

**.**

"Kurochin, aku bisa mengajarimu untuk melakukan shot." Murasakibara tersenyum miris ketika menatap Kuroko, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan sosok itu masih bernapas, "Asalkan Kurochin tidak terlelap seperti itu, aku pasti akan mengajarimu. Aku janji, Kurochin..."

**.**

_Aomine Daiki, _

_Aomine-kun, kau dalah cahaya pertamaku ketika bermain basket. Cahaya yang membuat bayanganku semakin gelap. Dan cahaya yang telah mengenalkanku pada basket. Tapi harus kuakui, semuanya berubah sejak hari itu. Hari dimana kau mulai berubah, hari dimana kau bertambah kuat sehingga merasa tidak perlu lagi memerlukan bayangan. _

_Jujur, ketika kau berkata tidak tahu lagi caranya menerima 'passing' dariku, hatiku sedikit sakit saat itu. Rasanya cahaya yang dipancarkan Aomine mulai meredup, lalu akhirnya padam dan kau tidak lagi membutuhkan kerja sama tim lagi. Asalkan kau memang, kau tidak memerlukan lagi sebuah bayangan. _

_Mungkin aku tidak berarti apa-apa lagi bagimu, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku tetap menganggpmu sebagai seorang 'cahaya' walaupun kini aku sudah memiliki cahaya yang baru. _

_Terima kasih. _

**.**

"Sialan kau, Tetsu!" kertas biru tua yang baru saja dibacanya tadi diremas dengan erat oleh Aomine. Ia memukul pelan besi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Kuroko, berusaha meluapkan rasa kesal dan sakitnya. "Kalau kau merasa begitu, kembalilah menjadi bayanganku. Jangan tertidur terus seperti itu, Tetsu! Buka matamu! Dan aku akan kembali menjadi cahayamu,"

**.**

_Kise Ryouta, _

_Bisa dibilang, kau adalah kebalikan dari diriku, Kise-kun._

_Sifat periang Kise-kun sangat berkebalikan dengan sifatku. _

_Di antara semuanya, kau mungkin yang terbilang paling akrab denganku. Kau yang selalu mengakhiri dengan kata –cchi di setiap nama orang, begitu pula dengan namaku. Terkadang aku iri dengan Aomine-kun ketika bermain basket. Kise-kun selalu menantang Aomine-kun untuk bermain, tapi tidak pernah ingin menantangku. Kise-kun selalu ingin menang dari Aomine-kun, tapi Kise-kun tidak pernah menganggapku serius dalam bermain basket. Mungkin terdengar egois, hanya saja, terkadang aku juga ingin merasakannya bagaimana. _

_Tapi jika bukan karena Kise-kun, mungkin anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya tidak akan bisa bersikap santai dan konyol sepertimu. Mungkin karena ada Kise-kun, suasana diantara kami jadi terasa tidak kaku. Karena ada Kise-kun, suara tawa dalam sekeliling Kiseki No Sedai tidak akan terdengar._

_Untuk itu, _

_Terima kasih atas semuanya. _

**.**

"Kurokocchi, jahat-ssu." Diantara anggota lainnya, Kise yang sudah mulai terisak. Ia menggenggam kertas kuning yang berada di tangannya dengan erat, menggenggamnya bersamaan dengan tangan Kuroko yang kaku. Meminta sang pemiliki tangan untuk segera membuka matanya.

"Aku janji akan menantang bermain basket, Kurokocchi. Aku janji aku menganggap serius, Kurokocchi. Untuk itu aku mohon, bangunlah. Aku ingin melihat kedua mata Kurokocchi terbuka. Ne, Kurokocchi….kau bisa mendengarku?"

**.**

_Akashi Seijurou_

_Diantara anggota yang lainnya, Akashi-kun yang pertama kali menyadari kekuatanku. Akashi-kun yang selalu melatihku agar kemampuanku terus berkembang dan kekuatanku bertambah. _

_Tapi sayangnya, mungkin pandangan Akashi-kun dan diriku benar-benar bertolak belakang. Jika Akashi-kun berpikir dalam setiap pertandingan, kemenangan adalah segalanya, sebagian dari hatiku sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya. Aku dan kau berbeda, jalan yang kami tempuh tidak sama. _

_Akashi-kun lebih memilih kemanangan tanpa kerja sama tim, maka aku mengambil yang sebaliknya. Jika Akashi-kun mengambil kemenangan dengan rasa kekosongan, maka aku lebih memilih kemenangan dengan air mata kebahagiaan bersama anggota tim-ku yang baru. _

_Walaupun begitu, harus kuakui, kalau Akashi-kun adalah seorang kapten basket yang selalu kuhormati. Yang selalu kukagumi. Dan seorang lawan yang hebat._

_Sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua kenangan ketika aku menjadi anggota Kiseki No Sedai, ketika aku berada di dalamnya, dan ketika aku masih dipedulikan. _

_Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap bersyukur menjadi anggota Kisei No Sedai, walaupun kini arah jalan yang kita ambil lagi-lagi berbeda. _

_Terima kasih. _

**.**

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Tetsuya." Kedua tangan Akashi terkepal erat, ia menatap nanar sosok Kuroko yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. "Jangan berpikir kau bukan lagi bagian dari kami. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, buktikan dengan kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Cepat buka matamu, Tetsuya!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Kuroko?"_

_"Tentu. Apa itu Kagami-kun?"_

_"Seandainya, Kiseki No Sedai memintamu kembali menjadi anggota tim mereka, apa kau akan menerimanya? Apa kau akan kembali pada cahaya lama-mu?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kau baru menyadari betapa pentingnya seseorang itu ketika dia sudah pergi..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Kuroko…"

"Kurochin…"

"Kurokocchi…"

"Tetsu…"

"Tetsuya…"

**.**

**.**

**_Pip…pip…pip…_**

**_Pip..._**

**"…..."**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kagami Taiga, _

_Sekarang aku tahu jawaban akan pertanyaanmu, Kagami-kun. _

_Walaupun anggota Kiseki No Sedai memintaku untuk kembali, maka dengan senang hati dan tanpa beban aku akan menolaknya. _

_Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah menjadi anggota tim basket Seirin. Dan bermain untuk tim yang sekarang aku pilih. _

_Dan satu hal lagi,_

_Karena saat ini, Kagami Taiga, yang akan tetap menjadi 'cahaya'-ku ketika bermain. _

_Kau cahaya dan aku bayangan. _

_Terima kasih. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_PS : Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kagami-kun. _**

**_Entah kado apa yang cocok buatmu nanti. _**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar membuatku menangis, Kuroko…"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Lagi-lagi Suki nge-publish yang aneh-aneh/ditimpukin reader. Dan sebenernya juga ini buat ulang tahun Kagami...hehehehe (telat woi!)**

**Jujur, sebenernya ini pelampiasan gara-gara gak bisa publish fic yang multichap/dicekek. Akhirnya malah bikin oneshot kayak gini... Gomen Minna, Suki gereget banget abisnya... XD**

**Ficnya aneh ya? Gaje kah? Dan suki memang jahat, selalu aja bikin Kuroko menderita -_- **

**Oke, makasih buat Minna yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Entah kerasa atau enggak angst nya.../plak.**

**Sekali lagi, gomen Suki bikin fic yang aneh gini... .**

**And...**

**Review please? **


End file.
